The Hard Exterior of a Broken Man
by Bluethunder5494
Summary: Everyone knows that Sebastian is and asshole, but what if underneath all of that he has some of his own personal demons? Will he eventually let people in so that he can solve his problems, or will he always hide under the hard bad-ass exterior he has given himself? Rated T for possibly graphic violence scenes.


**Hello! :) (Just to let you all know, my author's notes will normally not be as long as the one below. Today I guess I just have a lot to say.)**

**I'm back to try my hand at writing again. I unfortunately had tried writing a Klaine story a couple of months back, but I couldn't find my muse to continue writing it. I have written a couple of Klaine pieces after that but mostly just to see if I would be capable of writing a multi-chapter fic. I unfortunately bit off more than I could chew with the last one because I currently live at a boarding school where Fanfiction is blocked most of the time. I won't be able to post as frequently as I would like because of this, but I promise that I will stick with this story. I feel like as I was writing this it decided to have a mind of its own and went off in a completely different direction than I was thinking, but I feel like that might be a good thing because it was so easy to write. If there is enough interest in this first chapter I will definitely stick with continuing this story. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review if you like it or even if you don't. I'm all for constructive criticism and I would love to be able to improve my writing. I know that it isn't the greatest right now, but I hope that as I continue it will get better.**

Everyone knew that Sebastian was an asshole. There was no escaping that fact. The kid had a severe obsession with trying to break up any gay couple that he came in contact with. Blaine and Kurt had not been the only ones who had their relationship tried by one Sebastian Smythe.

The thing that people didn't know though was that Sebastian had a lot of his own personal demons. The kid may have been able to hide these from everyone around him, but he was dying inside because no one took the time to notice how bad his life had become.

Sebastian wasn't the perfectly put together kid that everyone saw on the outside. He put on a very impressive façade, but underneath it all he wasn't sure what to do about the spiraling tornado that he seemed to be caught up in.

From a time when he was very little he always knew that he was different. He had tried to play with other kids on the playground, but they always shied away from him because of his feminine nature. Over the years he had worked to sculpt that feminine aura into just being an ass to everyone he came in contact with, but he knew inside himself that none of it was true.

The isolation turned into bullying as he reached middle school. He was shoved into lockers, thrown in dumpsters, and given swirlies daily by the same kids that used to just push him away from their social groups. At one point the bullying had gotten so bad that he couldn't stand going to school there any longer. For once fortune was on his side, and his dad was transferred to Paris for his job.

For once Sebastian had actually felt accepted by someone other than his family, and it was amazing to him that he could be accepted as a gay high-schooler there. He let the badass reputation go and he even was able to make a couple of friends while he was there. However, he should have known that it wouldn't last. Only a year after they had moved to Paris, his dad was transferred again. This time it was to a small town in Ohio called Westerville.

When they first arrived Sebastian was placed in the local public school. He was a sophomore at the time, and kids were even more brutal now than they were in middle school. The same things that had happened to him during his miserable middle school life were coming back to haunt him again. The locker shoves, dumpsters, and swirlies had all come back, along with something new. Apparently a school in Lima had started something that had spread to the rest of Ohio. Every morning when Sebastian arrived at school he was "slushied" by the jocks on the football team. Sometimes it was even more than once during a day.

The bullying didn't stop there though. Now it was even more physical, and he would come home regularly with a black eye or bruised ribs. They would call him "fairy" and "ladyface" as they shoved him to the ground, and he would lay there as he tried to forget what was happening to him.

Sebastian had gone back to his fake personality soon after he arrived in Westerville. He acted like an asshole to anyone who came around him, even the kids from the school's drama club that just wanted to help him out. He effectively isolated himself from everyone but the bullies who tormented him so that he could just let himself go numb to what was happening to him.

The thing that changed everything happened on the last day of school that year. As Sebastian was packing up the last of his things in his locker he felt a hard shove from behind. As he winced in pain from the first blow he tried to turn around to see who his attacker was, but he was effectively shoved to the ground before he could get a look at their faces. He landed on his stomach and before he could even catch his breath they had already started to relentlessly kick him in the face, sides, and whatever else they could get to. No one else was in the halls as Sebastian normally waited until everyone had left to come and get his stuff. Sebastian's vision had started to blur as the attack continued, and he closed in on himself so that he could pretend that the abuse was not happening to him. The last thing that he remembered before passing out was a sharp crack as one of them violently stepped on his leg.

When he woke up again he was lying in a hospital bed and staring at the stark white ceiling. The doctor had come in once he realized he was awake, and told him the extent of his injuries. He had two broken ribs, a broken tibia, and some internal bleeding from lacerations on his kidney. Honestly he was lucky to be alive.

Sebastian looked over at his mom sitting in the seat next to him. She had tears running down her face, and he tried to tell her with a smile that he was really alright, and that she didn't need to cry for him. This apparently didn't work though because she just started to cry harder.

If there was one thing that Sebastian was grateful for in his life it was the fact that he had amazing parents. They had always been there for him, and they didn't push him away when they found out he was gay. It took a little bit of getting used to for them, but they accepted him full heartedly for who he was.

He took his mom's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She started to pull herself together and smiled weakly down at him. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess sweetheart, it's just that you don't deserve all of this." Sebastian nodded slightly and you could see him melt into the depression that he was almost constantly in nowadays. "Mom, I'll be alright. I know how it looks, but honestly it doesn't hurt as bad as you think." At this Sebastian knew he was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want his mom even more upset.

After the attack Sebastian was immediately transferred to Dalton Academy for boys for the next year. Sebastian wasn't really holding out too much hope for this place because he had gotten up his hope way too many times before just to be let down again. By now he had gotten so used to the bad ass façade that it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

**So I hope you like it and will continue to read :). I am actually looking for a beta right now so that any grammatical errors I make can be caught before I post. I would also love it if I could ping ideas off of them and see if they would be right for the story. I always second guess myself when it comes to my writing and it would be great if I could get a second look before I post it. If you are interested in the position please let me know :).**


End file.
